


Sterek: Beauty and the Beast AU

by SkyeWriter318



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Advice would be appreciated, Derek Hale as the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, Warning: Kate Argent, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeWriter318/pseuds/SkyeWriter318
Summary: Stiles lived in a small village with his dad and his best friend, Scott. He and Scott would get into so much trouble together until Scott disappeared one night and never returned. He sticks to himself while he's harassed by Theo the village "hotty". Honestly? Stiles would rather read a book. Anyway one day Stiles' father goes to some convention thingy in winter and his horse returns without him so he goes to search for him. He meets a really grumpy beast named Derek and all of his faithful puppies, including a sassy witch. What happened to Derek? Why does the house have scorch marks on one side of it? Will Stiles be able to save Derek?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my first fanfiction so it's probably gonna suck. Just FYI. Nice advice will be heavily appreciated. So this story isn't set in any time period. They ride horses and use slang of today. They also have curly fries because Stiles needs them alright! I noticed how a lot of Beauty and the Beast AU's stick to the original cartoon one (There's nothing wrong with that.) but I haven't seen any that are similar to the new one that came out in 2017. So I decided to write my own. Because Derek needs to sing Evermore damn it! I've been listening to Evermore lately and the song really reminded me of Derek.

     Our story begins in a castle-like place in the woods, where a well off werewolf family lived. The Alpha Talia was kind, fair, and someone you did not want to piss off. The Hale family was the most respected in the village. The other family that was just as respected as the Hales was the Argents and not because they were fair or kind. They were definitely people you didn't want to piss off that's for sure. They were respected out of fear. There was only one Argent who was kind, which was the youngest. His name was Chris. He fell in love with a Hale but this is not his story right now. 

     It starts with Kate Argent the most arrogant and evil of her family. She practiced dark magic. She slithered her way into the heart of a young Hale known as Derek. He was young and fascinated by a grown woman wanting him. She fooled him and he blindly followed behind her. Little did he know what was brewing in that brain of hers. The night that the Argents attacked was brutal and cruel. Wolfsbane guarded every entrance and exit. They were trapped. "Peter!" Chris stumbled over the hill to get to the house. Kate and her father sneered at him. He broke the circle freeing all inside. Derek, Peter, and Cora wrapped in her brother's arms came out of the burning house. Cora and Peter collapsed in the dirt from inhaling too much smoke. Then the rain came to wash away the tragedy. "Christopher, I thought you didn't love the werewolf anymore. I mean you have a daughter to raise it would be a shame if something happened to her." Chris' face went blank with shock. Kate was completely calm about Chris breaking the circle almost like she wanted him to. "Let's not dwell on that, dear. Time to do what you do best," their father grinned. Kate smiled a started to perform the spell.

     "Kate, why?" Derek trembled. Chris went to go to him but was stopped by two hunters holding him in a firm grip. She didn't answer as the curse started to run its course. Derek felt pain in his head and it slowly ran over his whole body. His eyes gleamed red as he cried out his pain in a wolfish howl. His claws came out as well as his fangs. Fur grew in patches all over his body until Derek passed out from the pain. "Any who becomes a werewolf under your command will lose their human forms unless you can find someone who truly loves you and you love them in return." Kate laughed after that part. No one would love this half human half animal creature. Cora was changed as well, being a werewolf under her brother's command. Chris Argent was forced to leave by other hunters. Tears fell as he watched the limp bodies of the last Hales fade into the distance. Kate's curse did its job including hiding it from the villagers and making them forget anything they knew about the Hales. Derek lived in that house with his scarred uncle and his little wolf sister. He thought to himself, who could ever learn to love a beast like him. In his despair of losing most of his family, looking like a demon, and no hope of finding love he grew bitter and angry. Who would love someone like him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is the weird one in town but at least he's pretty.

     "Stiles!" No answer. "STILES! WAKE UP!" Stiles snorted awake flailing his arms around causing him to fall onto the hardwood floor of his bedroom. He groaned. "C'mon Stiles, you need to get up." "I'm up, Dad. Don't worry." His father's impatient sigh echoed through the house. Stiles threw some clothes on and stomped down the stairs, unsurprisingly he fell down the last three. "I'm okay." John Stilinski rolled his eyes. "I made breakfast." Stiles did a double take. He always cooked because, well his dad sucked at it. "YOU made breakfast?" "Yes, Stiles. I'm not entirely hopeless in the kitchen." "Could've fooled me," Stiles muttered under his breath. 

    Breakfast turned out to be bagels from the local bakery with jam set out to the side. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. He knew his dad was a disaster in the kitchen. They both did, but it was the thought that counts. "Hey I'm going into town today, want anything?" He said around his bagel. His father shook his head. "Be back before 4 today." Confusion overcame Stiles' face. "Why?" "Stiles, I told you I have that convention that I have to go to. I won't be back until the day after tomorrow." Stiles pouted. He hated when his dad went to these convention things. He always worried. "I know that look on your face, Stiles. I'll be fine, just like always." Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "I know that but what about your cholesterol? Who is gonna make sure you eat healthy? Huh?" His father groaned. He's just like his mother. That thought caused a small pain in his chest. Claudia. They lost Claudia to a disease a long time ago when Stiles was very young. That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt to think about. Pushing that thought aside, he continued to argue with Stiles about his cholesterol. "You know Parrish will be there." Stiles perked up. "He's just like you when it comes to my health." Parrish used to work in Beacon Hills but he got offered to be Sheriff of another town and took the job. So he would be at the convention too. Maybe that would keep Stiles from bugging him about his health. "Okay, good. I'll call Parrish later and we'll discuss details." He groaned.

     Stiles left the house to get some things from the town of Beacon Hills. It used to be so much fun being in town, now it made his heart ache. Ever since his best friend, Scott disappeared almost a year ago it sucked seeing all the pity on other people's faces. _Poor Stiles lost his mom and his best friend_. That always pissed him off. The one person who understood was Allison, Scott's girlfriend. She understood because she had also lost her mother at a young age and her beloved boyfriend. Allison would tell people off when they pitied her. She didn't want pity. She wanted Scott back just as much as Stiles did. As he was shopping around the market he noticed Theo. He groaned and turned away. "Stiles! What a pleasant surprise!" He cringed. Theo the typical "hottie" of the town that made women and men quake, was making Stiles want to vomit his bagel. "Hey, Theo." Theo wrapped an arm around Stiles. "How's your father?" "Fine." "So I was told that he's leaving for a while and you're gonna be all alone in that house of yours." He shrugged. "You know I could always come over and protect you if you want." "No." Theo's grin widened. "Stiles, you are the only person who hasn't fallen all over yourself in my presence. What would you call that?" "Dignity, asswipe." "It's very attractive, Stiles."

     "Why don't you try the pigs over there, Theo. I bet they would love your charms." Theo scowled while Stiles smiled triumphantly. Allison. "You better watch it, Allison. That mouth of yours is gonna get you into real trouble some day." "I'm quaking, really," she said while inspecting some nearby fruit. "Maybe that's why Scott ran out on you." Allison froze and Stiles let a startled gasp. "You better watch **your** mouth, Theo Raeken. You forget whose daughter you are talking to." Chris Argent stood right behind Allison with a hand on her shoulder. 

Theo scoffed and sauntered off. “You kids alright?” Allison and Stiles nodded. “Don’t let his words hurt you.” Allison shook her head more vigorously. “What if Scott did run away from me?” Her eyes started to tear up. “No. Don’t say that Allison. Scott loved you.” “Yeah. Are admitting that Theo is right?” Stiles inquired. Her eyes got wide. “No. No God no.” She wiped her eyes. “Sorry I just miss him.” “Me too.” 

    After having another brief conversation with Allison and her father he finished his shopping and headed home right before his father left for the convention. “Good-bye, Dad. Be careful.” “I will. Now you behave while I’m gone.” Stiles gave him an innocent smile. “No promises.” Then his father was off to the convention. Stiles sighed and was about to go back into the house when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He followed it out of his yard and out of town. It felt like he was drawn to whatever it was. He saw a flash of a tail as it hurried from town. He walked faster until he broke into a run. As there were fewer corners the more he could see that what he was following was a wolf. 

He skidded to a stop in front of the dark part of the woods. The wolf stopped also waiting for him. “I can’t go there.” He swore the wolf gave him an ‘are you stupid’ look. “It’s dark and there are millions of scary things in there and I’m explaining myself to a wolf.” The wolf whined. Stiles took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m coming.” He followed the wolf deeper into the woods until he could barely see the sun anymore. “Are sure this is a good idea?” The wolf barked at him and continued. Then as if out of nowhere a house appeared. It was huge and dark. Stiles gulped as he watched the wolf climb up the steps and into the house. “Here goes nothing.”

Stiles after many small panic attacks opened the door to be greeted by five big wolves. “Um hello.” The one before wagged his tail. “Stiles,” it barked. Dumbfounded Stiles turned around to run back home to the village. “Wait, Stiles please.” The wolf tugged on his sleeve. Stiles knew that voice. It hurt to hear it coming from a wolf. He definitely knew he was going crazy if he just heard Scott’s voice coming from a freaking wolf! “It can’t be.” The wolf grinned. “It’s good to see you, bro.” “Bro,” Stiles whispered. “Who’s there?” A big voice bellowed from the stairs. A great large mass came down the stairs and into the light from the front door. A huge beast came into view. His eyes were red and he was flashing his fangs in anger. “Who are you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a few days. I was camping away from my computer and civilization with my family. *Shudder*. But I will be writing more. I hope you guys like this chapter it's longer than the first one like I promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the infamous Derek Hale and learns about the curse.

              Stiles' father, Sheriff John Stilinski was heading to the police convention a few towns over. On the way, his car broke down in front of an old mansion. The storm outside his car window was brewing. "I don't remember this house being here before, but I gotta say there's something familiar about it." He got out and knocked on the door. "Excuse me?" The door swung open with a creak. "My name is Sheriff John Stilinski and my car broke down," He paused to look around the crumbling interior. It looked abandoned. "Maybe I can stay here until the storm lights up." He found an armchair next to a small fireplace. He worked on lighting it and getting warm.

            Right as he sat down in the chair a whimper echoed throughout the room. He startled. "Who's there?" A wolf walked out looking startled. "Aw, were you trying to get out of the storm too?" The wolf sat next to him and opened its mouth. "Please don't freak out but my name is Isaac and you should really get out of here before he realizes you are here," it said in a rush. John sat staring at the wolf wide-eyed. "Did you just speak?" He trembled. "Yes, you are not going crazy and you need to leave." John jumped out of the chair and was about to get out the door before a loud roar shook the house. "Please hurry." John ran out to his car and shook as he tried to fix his car. Finally, it started and he got the hell out of there. He turned around and headed home. He had to do something. If Stiles ever found this place. He shook his head. No, that would never happen. He just had to get home and keep everyone far away from that place. He had heard of magick before. Hell, his wife was a witch before she died so he knew about the supernatural. He just had to make a few calls. 

Meanwhile...

              Stiles froze in shock at the sight of the half man half beast. "What are you doing here?" He growled out. "Wait! Derek, please! He's my friend." Derek looked down at Scott in confusion. Stiles swallowed down his fear. "Friend?" Stiles interrupted. "What's going on? Who are you? Why is my supposedly dead best friend a dog now?" Derek looked up in fury. "Wolf, Stiles." Stiles threw his hands up. "Same thing!" He heard snickering from behind the broken furniture. "You shouldn't be here. You need to leave." Derek folded his arms. "What about Scott? You know Allison is still missing you as well as your mother." Scott looked down in shame. "I wish I could be there with them but something happened." Stiles threw his hands up again nearly smacking a lamp off a nearby table. "Well, obviously something happened!"

         Another wolf peeked out from behind a couch snorting with laughter. "Are you always this sarcastic?" He shrugged at the small she-wolf. "I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense." Derek let out a small snort. "You still need to leave. I don't like humans around here." Stiles opened his mouth to let out another sarcastic remark when thunder rumbled loudly drawing a whimper out of Stiles. He wrapped his arms around himself. Ever since his mother died he hated storms. To him they signified death. "Are you okay?" An older wolf stepped forward with a scar across his face. Stiles nodded not trusting his voice. "Oh Stiles, I forgot you hated storms." He shook his head. "It's okay, Scott." The wolves all gave Derek pleading looks. He sighed. "Fine. Stiles, you can stay the night until the storm lets up." Stiles perked up. "Thank you." He grunted before going back up the stairs. "Stiles, let me introduce you to everyone." All the wolves came out of hiding. "This is Cora, Derek's little sister," He said nodding his head to the little she-wolf. He went over to the one with the scar. "This is Peter, Derek's uncle." He moved on to a wolf with slightly curled fur. "This is Isaac. He's the adorable one with a heart of gold." Isaac giggled. "Those two are Boyd and Erica. They are always wrapped in each other to notice anything." "Hey," Erica snapped at Scott who rolled his eyes. "Last but not least is Jackson." A bigger wolf with a cocky grin nodded. 

        "Hey guys, I made some food and-" A woman entering from what looked like a kitchen dropped a tray of food at the sight of Stiles. "Oh Stiles, I forgot this is Lydia. She's Jackson's girlfriend." Lydia looked tried to hide her shock with annoyance. "You're Stiles?" "Yep." She gave him a small smile. "Good, it would be nice to have another human in the house with these clowns." A chorus of "Hey's" were heard from the wolves that were paying attention. She shook her head. "Don't mind them or Derek for that matter." She picked up her tray and set it on a nearby table. "As the only one with opposable thumbs around here, I basically do everything." "If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" She sighed as they walked into the kitchen together. "Jackson. I tried to change him back to a human but nothing worked and I could never leave him." 

            "Well, I guess you'll be staying here a while." Stiles shook his head. "Derek said only one night." She laughed. "Well, that's not going to happen. He said the same thing to me last year. Let's set you up with a room." He smiled. ' _I think I'm gonna like it here, despite Derek's grumpy behavior'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I haven't written this in almost a year because I was dealing with a lot. I'm so sorry. I did not expect people to actually read this story let alone like it. I'll try to update more but I can't make any promises. There is so much going on and my anxiety is running wild. Honestly, I forgot about this story until I accidentally clicked on it yesterday. So I hope I can get another chapter out soon. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know it's short but I hope to make longer chapters in the future.


End file.
